Confessions
by Oakenstruck
Summary: Thorin's lust for you is too intense... he *must* let it out... touching himself while voicing out loud what he wants to do to you sounds about perfect to me! Includes a few special prompts for a good friend: you know who you are sister :)
1. Chapter 1

_Same old, same old… just good hot & sweaty Thorin Oakenshield shagging… what can I say, I'm addicted _

_Contains a few special prompts from a good friend of mine: you know you are you sister __ hope you enjoys it._

_I apologize in advance for the ending, I **suck** at it hehe… maybe the more I wrote the better I'll get who knows… _

_- I have no shame and I regret nothing, excepts, not owning Thorin Oakenshield -_

* * *

« Oh for Durin's sake! Get a grip! »

Thorin slammed the door to his bedroom loudly, leaning against it, eyes closed, desperate, an unbearable ache deep in his chest.

« What is wrong with me? That woman will drive me crazy… »

As Thorin started to pace the room, flashes of you invaded his mind, torturing him to no end. His painful hard-on was straining against his pants, an undeniable reminder of the effect you had over him… He could still see you so clearly… You were about to leave for a day of riding in the fields… you were wearing pants… he'd never seen you wearing pants before… the way the fabric was clinging to your thighs… to your ass…

Thorin's cock twitched in his pants again… « Shit… »

He walked toward the mirror in his room to have a face to face with himself…

« I won't be able to deny myself much longer, this strain… it's excruciating… _chuckling to himself_ … One tough dwarf you are Thorin Oakenshield! Brought to your knees by the mere sight of that godforsaken woman… »

« If only I could get my hands on her… just _once_… the filthy things I would do to her… », letting his forehead rest on the glass surface, shutting his eyes, he was surrounded by you again…

Thorin started to rub his hard-on through his pants, moaning softly at the sensation deciding unconsciously to give in to all his deepest, darkest desires…. Voicing them out loud, as if you were there, standing right before him…

« It would have to be in one of the fields… the fields were you go out riding all alone for

hours… I would follow you from a distance and I would wait for you to take a break, unstraddling your horse in a meadow somewhere… Then I would sneak up on you, quietly, as not to startle you... »

Thorin walked toward his bed, removing his pants and underwear, sitting comfortably with his legs spread wide… he started caressing his inner thighs, softly grazing his balls, his breath hissing between his teeth at the contact, taking his sweet sweet time touching himself while he continued to narrate his perfect fantasy of you.

« I would come up behind you, one hand grabbing you by the throat, the other one encircling your waist and I would pull you against me. You'd be startled by my approach, but you would soon recognize my voice whispering in your ear and my possessive hands on your body…. I would grind my hard-on into your ass with no shame, letting you know right away what my intentions are… and you would comply… all to willingly…»

« Mmmmmm Gods yes… I would be forceful and passionate with you because I know, I _feel_ this is how you want me to be… it could not be any other way between us… »

« I would spin you around and push you up against a tree, pressing my whole body into yours, making you feel my need for you and I would claim your mouth fiercely… ohhh yes… kissing you passionately, exploring every inch of your mouth with my tongue, my teeth grazing your lips, bruising them… I'd kiss you until you were out of breath, until you were blind by lust… and I would shove my hand right down your pants and I would start to rub you just _there_ …»

With these words, Thorin wraps a hand tightly around his throbbing cock and starts to stroke himself with a slow rhythm….

« Mmmmm yeah…. You'd be already so wet for me, aching for me, aching for my cock to be buried deep inside of you, dripping on my fingers, making me fucking mad with desire and I'd be unable to restrain myself any longer… I would force you down to your knees before me, I would undo my pants rapidly, freeing my thick cock for you to see and grabbing a fistful of your hair, I would order you to suck me, pulling you head toward my dick… »

A shiver runs through Thorin when he imagines commanding you to suck him and he starts to pump his shaft faster…

« Mahal your mouth would be soooo soft and so hot around me… you'd lick my length lavishly taking your time but still so eager to take all of me inside your sweet mouth, hollowing your cheeks, devouring me and I would push forward into you, pressing your head to me… I would look down at your perfect face, your mouth taking in all of my length… seeing every inch of me disappearing slowly into your mouth… shit I can almost feel it… you look so fucking sexy with your lips swollen and stretched over my heavy cock… you would bring your hands up to tease my balls, keen to please me… »

and Thorin mirrors his words, using his other hand to fondle with his balls and he's now stroking himself furiously, bucking his hips up into his hand, moaning between his words, his breath coming in short gasps now….

« I'd be so blunt with you… telling you how you make me feel, telling you everything I want you to do to you…. And you would love it… you want me to talk dirty to you, don't you…. »

« Fuck yeah….That's it… suck it hard, milk it… it's soooo sinfully good… oh Gods…. I would start to thrust faster into your mouth all the way to the back of your throat and you would swallow around me…. Oh fuck…. And I would be so close, so very close to coming… »

« But then I would push you away and see the look of deception on your face… you would stay on your knees but move forward to take me again, so incredibly horny, you would stick you tongue out to lick at the precum on my dick… I would take my painful cock in my hand and I'd start to fist myself viciously, thrusting my hips forward, masturbating right in your face, clenching my teeth trying to muffle the obscene sounds that would come out of me but I wouldn't be able to… »

Thorin's so close now, his thrusts are becoming erratic, his eyes are screwed shut and he's trying with all his might to hold back but it feels so good to palm himself like this… it makes it so much more _real_ to say out loud what he's been feeling for months now…

« Shit I can't… I've been wanting to fuck you for so long… you've been driving me completely crazy… You're so beautiful, so hot I just want to ravage you, fuck you senseless until you scream my name… You make me soooo fucking hard, I'm gonna… shit…. I'm gonna…. come all over you… And…. Fuck yes… so good…"

"I'd stroke myself…. Faster and faster…. And then I'm coming… I'm coming so fucking hard it's mind-shattering, my lungs are burning and I'm screaming your name while my hot cum spurts all over your mouth, your face... Fuck… so hot! Your tongue is sticking out to gather as much of my seed as you can and I'm looking down at you… my cum all over you, dripping from your chin and falling atop your breasts and you're still desperate for more, moaning my name, licking your lips wantonly, begging me to take you…, pressing your hand between your thighs, rubbing hard and I feel like I'm loosing myself… »

« Shit! », Thorin rapidly wraps his fingers very tightly around the base of his cock, preventing him from coming… He wants to explode right now but he also wants this to last… he want's to describe everything he would do to you… He _needs_ this otherwise he'll loose his mind…

« But one round with you would never be enough to satisfy me… and I wouldn't leave you unattended my sweet… After emptying my load on you, I wouldn't waste a second before laying you on the grass, ripping at your clothes, needing so urgently to feel your warm body… you'd be dizzy with need at that point… But I would force you to tell me what you want… »

« Listen to yourself moaning my sweet… your mouth still slick with my cum, licking your lips uncontrollably… what is it that you want? Tell me… tell me what you need… Beg me for it… Beg me to fill you up, to stretch you wide… »

Imagining you begging to be fucked by him is too much so Thorin starts to stroke himself again…

« Do you want me to fuck you, hard and fast until you forget your own name? Is that want you want? Oh fuck yes…. I can almost hear you… imploring me to take you, bucking your hips up at me with no restrain, wild with lust and I would grab you by the hips to keep you still, spreading your legs wide…. Oh by the Gods… your folds would be wet and glistening, your insatiable desire for me so apparent it would get me hard again instantly… »

« I would lower my head to your juicy folds, licking at your perfect cunt as if my life depended on it… you would start to moan and writhe, riding my tongue and my face, my beard rough against your delicate skin, increasing your pleasure…. Mmmmm yes you taste soooo good, so sweet and your smell is intoxicating… my head is spinning from devouring you… »

Thorin's hand starts to jerk on his cock…. He's unable to hold back anymore…

« Shit… I can't wait any longer… it's too much… » and shutting his eyes tightly, stroking his shaft faster, he lets his fantasy unfold…

« I would order you to get on all fours, whispering in your hear that I'm about to fuck my seed deep into you… I can see you, right before me, pushing your ass up at me greedily and turning your head to witness my rock hard cock ram into your hotness… I would waste no time, spreading your ass cheek wide, slowly rubbing the swollen and still sticky head of my cock up and down your entrance, teasing you, making your whimper, a slave to my every desire, and I would stare at the look of utter bliss that comes over your features as I push my thick hard dick sloooowly between your folds, your heat engulfing me making me believe I'm on the verge of dying, and I would give you one-long-deep-thrust until I bottom up in you… my balls hitting your ass with an obscene sound… »

« Gods yes… that's it… I'm gonna give it to you until you scream my name… Mmmmm Ma-hal… You're so tight, so very warm… it feels like your sucking me in deeper into you and the sounds you make…. Fuck…. The filth that comes out of your mouth as I hammer into you mercilessly… the more powerful I pound into you, the louder you scream and it's sooo fucking sexy, I feel myself getting stiffer still, I'm out of breath, I'll surely pass out soon but I can't stop… it's perfect… raw, primal grass-clawing fucking….My cock like a piston plunging so deep into you I can feel your womb… Fuck…. Yes, yesssss Gods I love this, I love this more than I should…. Yesss so, so good…. You're holding me so tight, clenching around me… I reach for your hair, grabbing a handful of it and I pull on it, _hard_… tilting your head backwards and you reward me with a loud groan and I let go of your hip to reach over and press hard on your clit and it doesn't take long before you're screaming my name at the top of your lungs and it's the most erotic thing I've ever heard in my life… I feel… I feel so…. »

But Thorin can't manage to find the right words because he only needs to pull a few more time on his hard on, his eyes screwed shut and he's spilling all over his hands, his hips jerking up violently as a powerful orgasm reeks through his body, your name a desperate cry of need on his shaking lips…. But his lust is too profound, too primal… instead of falling limp, is manhood is still throbbing in his hand, still warm and rigid…


	2. Chapter 2

"You feel so… _what_?"

Thorin's eye pop open as the sound, lifting himself up on his elbows…

"What in Durin's name…", he turns to look around and he barely has the time to register what his happening before you throw yourself at him, straddling him…

"You stupid dwarf", your mouth is ravaging his lips, urgently, your sex is soaked and aching for him badly, you're shaking with need… you're tugging at his lower lip with your teeth

"Making me wait for you…. Making my hunger grow and making me believe I would never have the satisfaction of having your perfect cock in me….Would you really do all that to me? That… and more? I heard you…" you start to grin your cunt greedily on his cock though you're still fully dressed… "I heard everything you just said… it made me sooo wet for you, I want you so bad right now it hurts… I want you in to cum in my mouth… and want you inside me, fucking me…. All this time, not saying anything…" you keep riding his length through your pants which are soaked through and through, Thorin is looking at you with utter amazement, not saying a word, breathless and dazzled, rendered speechless by your sudden appearance, by your boldness… he's digging his fingers into your hips when he slowly starts to meet you movements with upward thrusts of his hips…

"OHHH! I've been dreaming of you… every night… every night you possess me…"

"Get those clothes off. RIGHT-NOW." Thorin's voice is low and menacing and you can only shiver at his command, getting up in a hurry, shedding your clothes without ceremony before climbing atop him again.

When your drenched folds make contact with the scorching hot skin of his manhood, you almost come, throwing your head back, enjoying the feel of him… "Thorin…"

One of Thorin's hands leaves your hip… your eyes are closed, relishing in the feeling of his hard shaft pressing against your cunt so you don't see it when his hand comes crashing down, slapping you hard on the ass.

"Fuck! Gods yes that felt so good!"

"You like it… I knew you'd want me to rough with you…", his hands are all over you, his eyes devouring you, his breath quickening… The intensity of the feelings between you two is almost palpable… every touch of his, electric… You feel an uncontrollable pull… the pull of _him_… the one you want too much…

"You even more beautiful then I imagined…. A Goddess, a Goddess hopeless for me to take her…"

"Yes…. Thorin take me now. Fuck me."

Thorin's hand comes crashing down on your ass again, and then a second time right on the same spot, making your skin sensitive and tingling with pain mixed with pleasure…

"I say when… I say how…"

"Yes... I'll do whatever you want…. Whatever you want…"

"Get on your knees"

You obey him though you're having a hard time removing your body from his, feeling the need to be so close to him… You get on all fours, exposed to him, vulnerable and shaking with desire… Thorin starts to rub at your reddened ass cheek… smoothing his hand over it before striking the same spot again. You whimper at the pain but you realize you crave for more but Thorin's the one in charge, he says what goes and so you can only lift you ass up toward him, showing him how much you ache for his touch.

"So eager…" he's spreading your ass cheeks with both his hand and you soon feel his beard crazing your ass before he slowly runs his hot tongue over the puckered hole of you tight ass. You yelp at the sensation but you still grin your ass into his face, wanting more friction and before long Thorin's licking at your hole leisurely, is mouth becoming more and more greedy… his mouth leaves you suddenly before he says,

"Touch yourself. I'll make this so good for you…", and before his mouth is on you again, you let yourself fall forward, your face crushing in the mattress and you lift your hand to toy with your clit.

"AH!... Gods…" he starts to thrust his tongue in and out of your hole and it's too much, you start to rub your clit faster, your teeth sinking into to sheets of the bed and soon you fall over the edge, moaning Thorin's name.

It seems to break something in him and he pushes you forward until your whole body is flat on the bed and before you can manage to recover from you orgasm, he slams deep into you. A burning and oh-so-sweet sensation spread into your belly at the rough intrusion and you scream out in pleasure.

"THORIN, Gods! Yes… don't stop… you feel sooo good"

He lets his body fall flat on yours and he starts to build a rapid rhythm, hammering into you, stretching you wide… the heat coming off of his body is burning your skin… his lips are at your ears when he starts to whisper…

"You're mine. All mine… I'll fuck you all-night-long… now that I finally have you, I'll fuck you until you pass out… Tell me you want me too…. Tell me…"

"Yes, yes… do what ever you want to me but please stay inside me… You're so fucking thick… it's so good to have you in me…. Deeper Thorin, pleeease just give it to me…" and before you can even finish your sentence, Thorin's powerful groan fills your ears as he comes violently into you, his hot and sticky cum shooting into you and you feel each spurting like an individual thrust and it makes you come again, _hard_.

You're breathing is ragged and your lungs are burning from the effort, but Thorin is relentless. He flips you on your back and shoves his head between your legs. You're slick with his semen and your wetness but he doesn't care, he spreads your folds wide with his thumbs and the starts to lick at your clit, fast. You cry out without shame, grabbing a fistful of this dark locks, grinding your cunt avidly into his face.

"Oh fuck Thorin you're gonna make me come again!" and another thunderous orgasm explodes deep inside of you and you're sure you're going to die from exhaustion, your folds are so sensitive and swollen and your need for him is still as strong… You're moaning uncontrollably and Thorin doesn't stop… he's licking and sucking you mercilessly and you don't even have time to recover from your orgasm that you come again, pulling hard on Thorin's hair, a low groan escaping his lips…

"I want more… I long for you… I'm addicted to you it will never be enough…. Never" and you know he's about to take you again…

"I want you to come in my mouth…", a low growl escapes him and he climbs over you. He grabs both your hands in one of his and brings them up over your head and pining them there before he puts his knees on either side of your head to lower his perfect cock in your mouth. You dart your tongue out and upward, needing desperately to touch him. His shaft is still semi-hard and it's dripping and smeared with his hot cum and your own juices… he lowers himself to you and you start to lick hungrily at his heavy balls, enjoying the low moan that comes from deep within his chest. He starts to slowly thrust his hips forward, running the tip of his cock on your nose, and you can feel him getting harder… you start to lick at his length, unable to touch him because he's holding onto your hands… you lick away the salty goodness of his semen until he is rock-hard again… rubbing his cock into your face, like he fantasized doing before… You look up at him and he looks down at you… you can feel the intense magnetism between you… it's so intense and he's so savagely gorgeous when he's horny and needy like that…

"I love it when you run your thick cock in my face… you're so fucking hot…" and he moans loudly, throwing his head back before his starts to thrust faster unto your tongue…

"I want you in my mouth Thorin… let me suck you… I need to suck you…" so he backs his hips a bit and he plunges the thick head of his dick into your welcoming mouth… you groan when he finally fills you, the vibration making Thorin quiver in your mouth… you thigh then your lips around him as much as you can to increase the pressure… you want to touch him so much but being unable to drives you even madder with desire.. you're so aroused that he's dominating you like this.. it makes you so horny…

Thorin starts to thrust between your swollen lips and he's grunting and breathing hard you know full well it won't be long before he comes and he looks down at you and your eyes meet again…

"Mahal… This is so good… I don't have the words… I just… Oooh Gods…" his trusts are becoming frantic, he goes deep into your throat and you swallow around him, your eyes smiling at him because you know he's loving what you are doing to him and before comes, he pulls out of you in a rush and he gushes his thick cums all over your open mouth and face… he's still thrusting his hips forward erratically, spilling his semen everywhere, out of control has he rides his forceful orgasm and the sight of him coming undone like this sends another sharp pang of need through you… You're down for the count, drained from having so many orgasms in a row yet you still lust after him…


	3. Final Chapter

You don't recall exactly what happened after… Thorin's legs were shaking from exhaustion and he finally collapsed atop you… your insides were still aching for more but your energy was all drained… You remember the feel of his body on yours, the scorching heat of his skin, the hardness of his muscles, both your bodies drenched in sweat… you must have fallen asleep then because at some point of the night, you open your eyes to yourself all alone in the bed… as you start to look around the room, you find Thorin sitting in a large wooden bath in the middle of his room, his head resting on the edge, eyes closed just enjoying the feel of cool water…

You still feel sticky and sweaty from your intense love making so you decide to join him. You walk toward the bath and his beauty shocks you yet again… he's enthralling you… you dazed just by the sight of him…

"Get up. I want to see you all wet and dripping…"

A ghost of a smile softens his sinful mouth before he opens his eyes to look at you before slowly getting up before you… He is the most stunning, exquisite thing you've ever seen in your life. Water is glistening all over his well-defined and beautifully sculpted body… Your eyes run over his broad chest, following the trail of hair leading to his glorious hard on… Your mouth waters instantly, your tongue running over your lips and Thorin chuckles softly at your reaction…

You feel the intense pull of him yet again and you are rendered helpless… you look up into his eyes and you see something softer there, something more… profound… He gestures for you to walk toward him and when you are close enough, he captures your face with both hands and slowly but fiercely kisses you. Within seconds, your head is spinning; the sheer power of his feelings for you translated in this one intensely passionate kiss that takes your breath away.

You moan very softly into the kiss, not wanting to break the connection. Thorin grabs you by the waist and lifts you over the edge of the bath before putting you down in the water, closer to him, without ever breaking the kiss… you back away a little, trying to catch your breath… but Thorin grabs you waist and crushes your body to his before whispering your ear:

"I'm afraid you'll think me an animal for how I was just before… I can't help it… I need you… I want you so…_badly_… it's intolerable… I just want to be buried deep inside of you all-the-time…"

His words sent a fierce hunger spiraling through you…

"It was perfect. _You_ are perfect… I love the way you make me feel… I long for you also, all my desires are bent on making you cum in me, on me, for me…."

And with those word to lower your hand to his thick cock, stroking him slowly, a deep thunderous moan escaping his lips before he claims your mouth again. The kiss is more urgent this time, you can taste how much he wants you…

"Sit down… Let me show you how you make me feel…"

So Thorin sits down in the bath and you kneel down before him…

"Now that I've tasted you, now that I've felt you explode deep into me, now that you have marked me as yours, I can never go back… I can never, ever, get enough…"

You move over his legs, straddling him, grabbing his heavy erection to position it at your entrance…

"Surely you can't be ready to take me right away… I haven't touched you yet… I don't want to hurt you…"

"You really have no idea of the effect you have on me, do you?" you tell him, a smile dancing on your lips…

You take his hand and lower it between your legs. Taking one of his fingers, you slowly push it inside your heat…

"Feel that? Feel how soaked I am just from looking at you, from kissing you… I'm sure you could make me come just by kissing me…"

"Mmmmm Ma-hal… My need for you scares me… I feel… I feel…"

Thorin starts to pump his finger inside you and you grab at his dick again…

"You feel what? Tell me Thorin… tell me…"

"I don't have the words… I feel… wild… I feel I need you more than I need air…"

Thorin's looking at you desperately, and you can not only feel his lust for you, you can actually see it in his eyes… staring at him, you push away his hand and lift your hips above his throbbing hard-on.

"You have me Thorin Oakenshield. I am yours for eternity"

And with those words, you oh-so-slowly lower to eager cunt onto his thick cock… The pressure of the swollen head of his penis pushing through your wet folds is overwhelming and you moan out loudly. Thorin's hand falls to grip your hips tightly, preventing you from falling too fast onto him. Your descent is heavenly; his heavy prick stretching your deliciously, your head falling back has he fills you, possesses you.

When he is fully sheathed into you, you lift your head up to look at him. He's staring at you with utter concentration, his lips sent in a thin line, trembling for control, trying to let you set the pace, holding back his lust for you. You ride him slowly at first, relishing in the exquisite feeling of being so fully stretched and enjoying the intense feelings at silently pass between the two of you as you stare in each others eyes but very soon, the look in is eyes intensifies as you are sure yours does too... The violence of the lust you feel for him urges you to move faster, to unleash your profound desires for him…

So you reach behind your back, finding a rest on Thorin's thigh for leverage, and you lift your hips high, his cock retracting almost all the way out before you forcefully push down on him, your hips and your ass crashing down in a wet and audible splash of water.

"Ohhh Fuck!" Thorin's grip on your hips move to your ass as he starts to gently move your pelvis down and forward in a wonderful undulating manner that has your clit grazing against the hoarse hair of his lower belly…

"Ohhhhhh YES! You feel so good. I'm so full when you're this deep inside me…"

And you lift your hips again, ramming onto him as you start to build a punishing rhythm. Thorin continues to move your hips move in the motion he likes best and you're now surrounded my waves of water… the more you increase your thrust on him, the higher the waves get and water starts to just spill out of the bath.

"That's it, give it to me… gives me all you're got… I love it when you ride me… Come on baby… fuck me faster… I want to come deep inside you"

"YESSSSSS! Gods I'm gonna come…" so Thorin forces your pelvis to tilt against him harder, pressing his belly forward, increasing the pressure on your clit and it's enough for you to reach orgasm. But instead of feeling satisfied, it urges you to increase your rhythm…

"More… I need… more… Thorin you're holding back… I know it I can feel it… For Durin's sake fuck me… come on Thorin shove into me hard and deep"

An animalistic growl escapes Thorin's lips when you give him permission to unless his desire onto you. His hands move back to your hips, forcing you to come down on him twice has hard, and planting his feet against the opposite side of the bath, the starts to forcefully push his hips upward, meeting your thrust-for-thrust, increasing the rhythm to frightening speed, grunting and cursing with every push and you're grasping at the edge of the bath, sparks of white light exploding behind your eyes, trying to hold on to dear life as Thorin viciously impales with his thick cock…

"I'm gonna make you come so hard… say my name when you come… fucking scream it… scream it _loud_… you like it when I fucking hammer into you, you crave it… you need my heavy cock to empty its load deeeep inside you"

and it's not long before you inner walls are clenching around his manhood, and you come violently, throwing your head back, screaming his name at the top of your lungs before feeling his hot semen spilling deep inside of you and hearing Thorin curse loudly, while riding out his orgasm and emptying himself in you.

Thorin's forehead his resting in your shoulder and he's breathing heavily, still basking in the afterglow of a powerful orgasm and your head is resting atop his, enjoying the feel of his hair on your face.

"Well, it's decided…" he breathes, "We are never leaving this room again. There is no way in hell I can go on more than a few hours without having you like this…"

"Sounds like paradise to me…"


End file.
